modelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adriana Lima
Adriana Lima is a supermodel from Brazil most known for her work with Victoria's Secret. | width="20" | | valign="top" | |} |} Biography In true fairy tale fashion, Lima was discovered at the age of 13 when she was shopping at a local shopping mall. By 15, she had won the Ford Supermodel of Brazil contest and was placed second in the Ford Supermodel of the Worl''d competition. She moved to the world's most energetic and fashion-driven city, New York, and was signed to Elite Model Management. Lima’s modelling portfolio began to expand exponentially, appearing in numerous international editions of Vogue and Marie Claire. As for fashion shows, she has walked the catwalks for big-name designers such as Vera Wang, Christian Lacroix, Emanuel Ungaro, Giorgio Armani, Fendi, Ralph Lauren, Valentino, among others. Lima then became a Guess girl appearing on Guess Fall 2000 ad campaign. She also appeared in the book 'A second decade of Guess Images' Lima continued to build upon her entry, doing more print work for Maybelline, bebe, Mossimo, BCBG and gracing the cover and editorials of more high fashion magazines such as Harper's Bazaar, ELLE, Vogue, GQ, to name a few. Her April 2006 GQ cover was the highest-selling issue of the year. Her other notable works include the well-famed Pirelli Calendar 2005 and the face of Italy’s big cell phone carrier Telecom Italia Mobile where she became known as the "Catherine Zeta-Jones of Italy." Lima is probably best known for her work with Victoria's Secret. She first graced the Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show in 1999 and has appeared on subsequent shows ever since. Her most notable walk down the runway was in 2003, where she was the show opener. Lima had appeared on several television ads for the brand but her most memorable one, was appearing alongside the legendary rock musician Bob Dylan in 2003 Victoria's Secret Angel in Venice commercial which received both praise and criticism. She is currently a contract 'Angel' and spokesperson for the brand as of March 2017. Campaigns Anna Sui Jeans, Giorgio Armani, BCBG, Bebe, Blumarine, BMW, Emporio Armani, Forum, French Connection, Gai Mattiolo, Gasoline, George Rech, Giorgio Armani 'Emporio Armani White' fragrance, Guess Jeans, La Perla, Maybelline, Mossimo, Swatch 'Skin' watches, TIM, Vassarette, Victoria's Secret, XOXO Covers * ''Arena * Audi * Cosmopolitan * Elle * Garage Magazine (S/S 2016) * GQ * GQ Spain (April 2016) * Harper's Bazaar * Harper's Bazaar Greece ''(July 2014) * ''Le Monde M Magazine (September 6, 2014) * Love Magazine (F/W 14) * Marie Claire * Maxim? * Ocean Drive (March 2017) * Photo * Vogue * Vogue Brasil (September 2014, August 2016) * Vogue España (May 2014) * Vogue Italia ''(July 2014, September 2014) * ''Vogue Mexico (July 2015) * Vogue Paris (November 2014) * Vogue Turkey (May 2014) * W Korea (October 2014) Shows * Alexander McQueen * Alexandre Herchcovitch * Balmain (F/W 15) * Betsey Johnson * Bottega Veneta ''(S/S 16, S/S 17) * ''Carmen Marc Valvo * Christian Dior * Christina Perrin * Cividini * Desigual ''(S/S 15) * ''Emilio Pucci * Emporio Armani * Enrico Coveri * Escada * Fendi * Girbaud * Girls Rule * Givenchy (F/W 11, S/S 15 Men's Show) * Guy Laroche * Istvan Francer * Jason Wu (F/W 14) * John Galliano * Krizia * Leonard * Luca Luca * Marc Jacobs (S/S 15—17) * Miu Miu ''(F/W 16) * ''Nanette Lepore * NYC 2000? * Prada (F/W 13) * Ralph Lauren * Randolph Duke * Rebecca Dandenburg * Richard Tyler * Sean John * Sportmax * Sully Bonnelly * Valentino * Vera Wang * Versace (S/S 16—17) * Victoria's Secret (1999—2016) * Yigal Azrouel Category:Brazillian models Category:Models